Mombie Dearest
| director= | previous= Malivore | next= Death Keeps Knocking On My Door }} Mombie Dearest is the sixth episode of the first season of and the sixth episode of the series overall. Summary LIZZIE AND JOSIE’S SWEET SIXTEEN - As Lizzie and Josie prepare for their long-awaited sweet sixteen party, Alaric finds himself preoccupied with the latest supernatural arrival – one that hits a little too close to home. Elsewhere, Penelope’s latest plan gives MG one last shot at impressing Lizzie on her big day, while an unexpected betrayal causes tensions to boil over between Hope and Rafael. Plot Cast Main Cast * Danielle Rose Russell as Hope Mikaelson * Jenny Boyd as Lizzie Saltzman * Kaylee Bryant as Josie Saltzman * Quincy Fouse as MG * Aria Shahghasemi as Landon Kirby (Credit Only) * Peyton Alex Smith as Rafael Waithe * Matt Davis as Alaric Saltzman Guest Cast * Jodi Lyn O'Keefe as Jo Laughlin * Ben Geurens as The Necromancer Recurring Cast * Lulu Antariksa as Penelope Park * Demetrius Bridges as Dorian Williams * Karen David as Emma Tig Co Starring * Fray Forde as DJ Multimedia |-|Images= Promotional LGC106b_0009b_595_Spoiler_TV_Transparent.jpg Legacies-episode-106-mombie-dearest.jpg LGC106b_0109bc_595_Spoiler_TV_Transparent.jpg Screencaps |-|Videos= Videos Legacies 1x06 Promo "Mombie Dearest" (HD) The Originals spinoff-0 Legacies 1x06 Extended Promo "Mombie Dearest" (HD) The Originals spinoff-0 Legacies Mombie Dearest Scene The CW Legacies Inside Legacies Mombie Dearest The CW |-|Quotes= Promo : Alaric: I don't know what monster is coming next. : Jo: Ric? : Dorian: You know her? : Alaric: She's the love of my life. : Josie: Lizzie it's her. : Emma: If Jo is another monster, she can do more damage to you than any dragon. : Josie: I'm really happy you're here. : Lizzie: She's not our mother. She's Mombie Dearest. Sneak Peek : 'Josie: Hey I didn't see you at breakfast. : '''Lizzie: I'm too excited to eat. Happy birthday to us. Isn't it a beautiful day for a party? : Josie: Your cheerful. : Lizzie: Why wouldn't I be? Mom's coming home. I had sex with Raf. My pores are practically invisible. : Josie: Wait what? You had sex... : Lizzie: Last night. You know how mom always says that things work out in the end the way they're supposed to? She's right. I wouldn't have time to represent the witches now with a boyfriend. So you getting the consolation prize is perfect. Okay I need your help. I'm going for Megan marble tasteful. : Penelope: Happy birthday, wishes. : Lizzie: Oh look, It's Satan in a crop top. Come to burn my world down? : Penelope: Retro princess died before she got style. I dig it. : Josie: What do you want? : Penelope: I just wanted to cheer you two up. You know cuz your mom's not coming. : Lizzie & Josie: What? : Penelope: Oh I heard them cancel her pickup at the office. I thought you knew. Opps. Behind the Scenes Clip : Josie: Hey, I didn't see you at breakfast. : Lizzie: I'm too excited to eat. Happy birthday to us! Isn't it a beautiful day for a party? : Jo: Ric? : Josie: Lizzie it's her. : Penelope: So why are you doing all this to try to make her party perfect? : MG: Cause a man's gotta shoot his shot. : Penelope: Oh my God. No I can't take it anymore. As your friend, I demand that you retrieve your little MG's from Lizzie's grip. : Hope: Lizzie Saltzman has been planning her sweet sixteen since she was five. : Rafael: All I know is that I can't let her down now. : Hope: Why? : Rafael: Because I slept with her Hope. : Penelope: And when It's over, and the Queen of Mean has broken your heart all over again, promise me that you'll let Lizzie go. |-|Soundtrack= Soundtrack |-|Trivia= Trivia * This episode's title is a line from Lizzie Saltzman. * The date for this episode is March 15, which is when Lizzie and Josie Saltzman were born. * According to Hope Mikaelson, Lizzie Saltzman has been planning her sweet sixteen since she was five. References See also Category:Legacies Category:Episodes Category:TV Series